He Didn't Need Her
by KaySnap55
Summary: Rose compares herself to Madame De Pompedore and wonders if the doctor really needs her anymore


Letting her eyes wander over the women in front of her, Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively. Gulping, she sat down, not liking the way Madame De Pompedore pursed her lips at her bleached hair and crooked teeth. _Why couldn't the Doctor come deal with her_.

Oh Rose was sure the lady was nice enough, but it didn't exactly make her feel better the way she went on about the Doctor as if they were best friends. _I've been traveling with him for months!_ She wanted to shout. _You don't know anything!_

Even if she didn't know anything, she still had more then Rose. The Doctor was completely enamoured by Madame De Pompedore, and Rose didn't blame him. She was proper and pretty, with her perfect posture and strait teeth and natural blonde hair. She probably didn't swear or get embarrassed or do anything wrong because she was just so-bloody-_fantastic! _

When Cassandra had been inside her head, Rose could still hear/feel what was happening, she heard Cassandra call her chav and next to the gorgeous women in front of her Rose felt shamed enough to believe it. Suddenly she wished she dressed nicer and spoke better and she wished her hair didn't look so fake and trashy, oh and most of all she wanted the Doctor to look at _her_ like that.

Maybe she wasn't being fair. After all she had Mickey, mostly because she wasn't quite sure how to get rid of him. She felt bad for leaving him behind but he was just so _ordinary_. The Doctor was amazing and exciting and a little bit insane but Rose felt so wonderfully _alive_ when she was with him.

"You're just going to leave us?" She could feel her heart break at the look in his eyes, filled with lovestruck desperation and she gulped. Willing the tears away, she suggested in a shaky voice to use the horse, that could get him through. Mickey had given her an odd look but the Doctor hadn't even noticed, didn't even see the pain and regret on her face.

It was cruel of her to be happy that Madame de Pompedore wouldn't be coming after all. It was terrible that she was thrilled that the Doctor had left her behind. But seeing him stand at the console, tears dripping onto the letter in front of him, her satisfaction vanished and she prayed that the TARDIS would keep Mickey occupied for a while longer.

"Doctor?" Stepping out of the shadows, she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him tremble with pent of sorrow. He jerked away from and she held back a small sob. _Of course he didn't want her, he wanted his lovely Frenchwomen to be here, he'd much rather have her then a chav, trashy, fake girl from London._ Hiding the hurt she felt, she stepped back. "Are you alright?" fiddling with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, she kept her eyes downcast. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, to see him broken over another women. Someone she could never be.

"No Rose I- I'm fine. Really. Really truly definatly fine." Flinching at the bitterness coloring his tone, she turned away. "Ok sorry I just wanted to help. But I guess y-you don't n-need me." Cursing at how her voice broke, Rose wiped furiously at the burning tears as she ran for the stairs.

The Doctor almost let her go, he almost didn't call her back, but in a second of indecision he darted forwards and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. "Why wouldn't I need you?" he asked lowly, his dark eyes peering into hers. Taking in a shuddering breath, Rose shuffled her feet. "WellyouobviouslyreallylikedM adamedePompedoreandyou'reupsetshecouldn'tcomewithusandyousaidyouwoul dn'treplaceme-" Pulling the blonde into him, the Doctor shook his head wildly. "Rose, oh Rose I still need you." He murmered. "I'm just so tired of death, of being too late to save people, oh I'll always need you."

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, wrapped in a firm embrace, but when she felt tears drip onto her should she gasped. Leaning back so she could see the Doctor's face, her heart broke in two at the misery shrouding his eyes. Cradeling his cheek in her palm, she wiped away his tears and offered him a watery smile. "We'll always be here for each other right?"

He just pulled her close.


End file.
